1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus that stores sheets after performing a predetermined process on the sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A main body apparatus such as a conventional image forming apparatus that forms an image on a sheet is provided with a sheet processing apparatus including a sheet processing device that performs a process on a sheet.
There have been known, as a sheet processing device, a binding mechanism for performing a binding process as collating and stacking sheets, a punching mechanism for punching file holes and storing sheets, a folding mechanism for performing a folding process and storing sheets, a printing mechanism for printing a predetermined stamp and storing sheets, and the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-51685 discloses a sheet processing apparatus that includes a punching mechanism and a binding mechanism as sheet processing devices. The sheet processing apparatus includes a first conveying path that discharges a sheet from an image forming apparatus to a stack tray after a punching process is performed by the punching mechanism and a binding process is performed by the binding mechanism, and a second conveying path that discharges a sheet from the image forming apparatus to a sheet discharge tray that is arranged on the stack tray as the sheet passing above the punching mechanism and the binding mechanism without performing a process thereon.
In general, a processing device by which a sheet is processed is prepared as an option. A user can select from a product with a processing device and a product without the processing device. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-247532, a punching mechanism, a binding mechanism, and a folding mechanism are arranged as sheet processing devices. Here, there have been provided a path that discharges sheets from an image forming apparatus to a stack tray after a punching process is performed by the punching mechanism and a binding process is performed by the binding mechanism, and a path that discharges sheets after the punching process is performed by the punching mechanism and a folding mechanism is performed by the folding mechanism.
In the apparatus, the punching mechanism is configured to be removable as an option. When the punching mechanism is removed, a conveying unit only having a conveying path is attached in replacement thereof.
In the apparatus including the second conveying path separately from the first conveying path for performing a process on a sheet as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2012-51685, it is not considered to have a configuration that a processing mechanism is removed to be an optional structure.